A Tainted Heart
by evalinesilverveil
Summary: A treacherous queen who terrorizes her kingdom is kicked out of the throne only to be executed of course, but when she manages to escape, an poor farmer stumbles upon her and decides to take her in. Will he be able to teach her that there is a way that she can change for the better? Or is there no hope for Mika?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY! This is a new story I'm making, I got bored and this plot just popped up so I decided to write it up for you guys! I own Mika and I do not own DGM also if you guys are wondering why it's always DGM it's because this is the only anime I've ever watched *sweat drop* but I'll try to make some of Divergent and Hungergames maybe! Kay! And could you maybe post some feed back of how I can improve this story for me? That would b great! Thanks! ENJOY!**

**Tainted Heart Chapter One:**

Hello. My name is Mika. Queen Mika. As by my title you all should know I'm the most important woman in the world. I'm about 18 and the world revolves around me. I get what I want, when I want it. I live a luxurious life, fancy clothing and jewelry, tons of money and of course all the food I could possibly want. But why shouldn't I have all this? Its hard work ruling a kingdom, hiring people to execute, hiring tax collectors. Its just so hard, so... stress full...time staking. It's so much easier to hire people to do things for me.

"M'lady, is this the dress you wanted?" The voice of my personal maid snapped me out of my thoughts. I looked over at the crimson ball gown before me, it was slim at the waist but blossomed like a orchid at the bottom, white lace trimmed the bottom and the cuffs of the sleeves, a black floral print clung to the dress. But no. This wasn't the one I wanted. This wasn't shiny enough. Now this thing just wouldn't do.

"No." I said in exasperation. "What are you, blind? It's not _nearly _shiny enough!" I snapped.

"B-but M'lady, its the only one available." The pudgy woman said in desperation. She knew the consequences of failure. She was an odd woman named Sarah Gibbons. She usually never disappointed me. But ever since she saw that dog kill a rat, she'd been screwing up here and there.

"I don't care! It's not what I wanted! Now get me the dress I want!" I ordered, hitting the arm of my throne with a gloved fist.

"Y-yes ma'am..." She said, bowing respectively as is expected from a peasant, then she scurried out of the room as fast as her short legs could carry her. I leaned back in my throne, leaning my chin on the back of my hand. Some people are just so useless... Why I even put up with them... I do not know. Suddenly, the door opened and a small amount of my army walked in. The general, Mitas as he is called, stepped forwards and bowed before me.

"My queen... We have failed to extinguish our dragon problem, they fought back strongly and my defenses were unable to hold them back." He said gravely.

"This will not do. Now..." I said looking amongst the warriors then picking out the timid of the bunch, he was a lanky thing. He had a large nose and the large brown eyes of a doe, he used to be a swine boy, but he was forced to join the army along with many more men. "Carver, it is Carver isn't it? Step forward." I commanded. He stepped forward, visibly trembling.

"Y-Yes my queen?" He asked in a timid tone, making me smirk slightly.

"Tell me. Now I want the truth. Tell me what happened on the day we lost." I said.

"W-well me and John were standing guard outside the tent while the General and a few others were gambling and drinking rum, and then the dragnets just attacked us while men were drunk," he said softly. I turned to the man named John, he was tall, strong easily six feet and damn those muscles... BACK ON TRACK!

"Is what he says true?" I asked him.

"Y-yes my queen." He replied nervously. I turned to the general and beckoned him forth. Then I turned to my executioner.

"Off with his head." I demanded. I leaned back with a satisfied smirk at the fearful looks I got. The executioner nodded and grabbed a hold of the generals arm. I then turned to my advisor.

"Find a new general." I told him as I watched the executioner bring Mitas to the chopper as I call it. The chilled was a wooden structure with a in the middle for ones neck, and a large blade sharp and thick enough to cut through bone, the executioner put a bag over Mita's head and settled his neck in the dip. Then he prepared the blade, holding onto the rope that would soon bring the old general his fate. I watched boredly, yawning slightly. Then the executioner released the rope causing the blade to plummet down to the general's neck. I felt myself giggle with amusement as I heard the successful slice of the blade. Blood gushed from where Mitas's head used to be. I stood, getting bored of this. "I think I'll take dinner in my room tonight." I said, walking past the soldiers. Though this gave me such pleasure to see his blood spilled. I smiled slightly. Oh the life of a queen... there is nothing like it.

I walked into my large bedroom, sitting on my queen sized four poster bed. I lay down, looking up at the ceiling. Life was pretty boring. What was there to do anyways? Nothing interesting besides watching my army taking down the mobs that swooped to my doors every day. I scoffed slightly thinking about how foolish those novices were. Trying to rebel against me? The one who ruled them and everything around them? Without me, this kingdom would fall apart! How could they be so idiotic? And hopefully I can find a strong worthy king to rule by my side someday. I was at least happy my parents before me hadn't set up an arranged marriage. I wanted to choose my own king. Someone who would still give me whatever I wanted, while still ruling by my side. One that was strong fearless and like me. I felt myself smile slightly at the thought of it... just a little fantasy of mine. If anything, I have the rights to dream. I may be a malicious queen but I can still have my day dream moments. I'm still a girl. I have my ideal taste in men. Of course, he had to be royalty. No way was I marrying a peasant! Only the highest bred man is perfect for me and anywhere below that was unworthy of the likes of me. But who... which prince would be truly worthy of me? This was reality so of course none would be fitting of my fantasies. But one could only hope for a man _like _it. That would be good enough I suppose. For no one could be as perfect as myself.

I felt myself close my eyes and drift off to sleep with a yawn, the thoughts of a fantasy man for me buzzed around in my thoughts….

A knock at my door woke me from my light sleep. I sat up reluctantly and looked at the door.

"Come in come in." I said irritably. My cook walked into the room, a silver platter held in hand. I felt myself smile hungrily at the platter, my Chef Jerry bowed and handed me my supper.

"Is there anything else you may want my Queen?" He asked politely.

"There is nothing that I can think of, so be on your way," I said shooing my cook away He bowed and hurried out. I began to eat the extravagant food. But a sleepy, woozy feeling erupted inside of me, but I made nothing of it, so I found myself rest my plate of half finished foods, the flavor fresh on my tongue, and I lied down on my bed… I didn't really know or care why I was so tired all of a sudden, the one thought on my mind was to go to sleep… So I did just that… I soon closed my eyes letting the darkness envelope me, and soon, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is chapter two of ****A Tainted Heart ****I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

**Tainted Heart Chapter Two:**

_S-so c-c-cold w-why am I cold? _My thoughts trembled, all I could feel is the cold disturbing darkness around me the deathly cold of the musky air _what witchcraft is this? _I thought, an aching cavity of fear and anger pulsed through my cold body, the ground beneath me was so cold, rough and moist, almost like the cobblestone floors in the dungeons... I opened my eyes slowly, blinking to make my blurry vision focus. Everything was so dark… I could hear the soft _drip drop _of water droplets plopping into a nearby puddle, the sound of tiny scratching claws and scurrying feet alerted me to rats. Fear welled up inside me as I looked around in panic. Rats! Why were there rats!? This place looked very familiar… M-my own dungeon… Why was I in my dungeon!? _I am the queen! Why am I locked up in my OWN dungeon!? What is the meaning of this?!_

I sat up, hearing the clank of chains. I felt blood rushing to my shoulders causing the sensation of pins and needles to flood over my arms. I looked up, seeing my arms chained above me. I struggled in my bonds, trying my best to undo myself, trying to become free, I felt some sort of rope tied around the back of my head and on the inside of my mouth gagging me. What was going on? Who did this? Then I remembered my meal… Had Jerry done this? I'd have his head as soon as I was free! I struggled against my bonds fiercely. This was treason! How dare someone do this to me! I'd have their head for this! I tried to cry out for help but then was silenced by the gag. I felt so gross, I felt so much dirt and dust on my skin, this wasn't right for a queen. I tried to use my tongue to push the cloth out of my mouth but I could feel it wasn't going to budge an inch, even worse, it tasted like curdled milk and blood. Honestly, that is probably one of the worst combo's you can get with these things! I gave up after a bit, seeing that I wasn't getting anywhere with this.

The ache of defeat began to sink in, compressed against my fears. I felt tears slide down my cheeks, clearing a passage through the grit. What was going to happen to me...? Surely one of my trusted guards would save me right? I continued to sit in silence, tears streaming down my grimy cheeks. I felt the bitter cold brush against my skin causing goosebumps to rise up my pale skin. Was someone ever going to come? Or would I be left here to rot? I shook my head to clear the thoughts. I couldn't think like that… No I just couldn't. Someone would come to get me. They had to. I was their queen, this kingdom would fall to destruction without me… Right? Or... no. I can't have any negative thoughts.

A shudder pushed it's way through my positive barrier as I fought back the negative thoughts. I tried to think positive things. But it just wasn't working… All my fears were just swimming past my positive thoughts and bombarding me to living hell... I took a deep breath, trying desperately to calm my tears. But they kept flooding over my cheeks. Suddenly… I heard the creak of the metal door opening slowly, and a whistle of one of my guards! I was saved! They were coming to get me! My guard, John walked up to the cell with a large smirk.

"How do you like your stay _queenie_," he sneered. My eyes widened in disbelief. What was going on? "You're probably wondering what's going on huh?" _Actually, yes that's exactly what I was wondering_ I thought bitterly as I narrowed my eyes at him "well, us working for you, and the kingdom have had enough of you… All those stupid laws, your malicious behavior… We've especially had enough of _you _in general…" My eyes widened further, fear filling me once more. "We'll be deciding your fate soon you bitch." He said with a wide smirk. He tapped the bars with some sort of metal bowl, and unlocked the door to the cell and walked over to me, taking my gag off "Open wide, it's the last meal you'll ever get… If it goes my way," he purred gesturing to the foul smelling food/liquid? In the bowl. It looked all mushy like what the pigs eat. Was this… Slop? I had the overwhelming urge to refuse. But... he said this would be my last meal... did that mean...? Did he mean…

A picture of me with a noose around my neck and being hung on the hanging tree came to mind. Then one of the old general getting his head chopped off… Except… I was there instead of him... My tears became faster, streaming down my face. John chuckled, then I felt his rough hands force my jaw open as he dumped slop into my mouth. I believe, if I knew what dung tasted like, that this would pretty much match the description, I coughed and sputtered. I gagged, coughing loudly. He closed my mouth and held it closed until I swallowed the putrid stuff, I felt it rise again as my gag reflexes tried to work, but I ended up choking it down. I pulled my face away from his hand, gasping for breath. I still felt the essence of his rough hands on my smooth, perfect skin. I coughed, still crying silently.

"It's no use crying, tomorrow… You're gonna get what's coming to you," he snickered. His dry throat sounding brittle and harsh. I glared at him through my tears. He chuckled softly, putting the gag into my mouth again to stop me from replying. I struggled against the chains again, death glaring John. "Goodnight _queenie_," he breathed before extinguishing the torches that hung on the walls and leaving me alone with my thoughts… And the rat problem. I shuddered at the thought of those filthy vermin. But… They were the least of my concerns… I needed to escape… I needed to run away. I didn't want to die... If only I could reach one of my hair pins... perhaps I could lock pick the chains. I'd need to wait… Maybe they'd leave me alone for a minute or two tomorrow… Or if I was seen again tonight... It was my best hope for escape... _I can't die… I can't die… I can't die…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't posted in a long time, been juggling all sorts of things like highschool, piano, my Jeff the Killer x reader, and a bunch of other things! ANYWHO! Hope you enjoy!**

**Tainted Heart Chapter Three:**

"And we hereby sentence Queen Mika to Death at sunset tomorrow by the guillotine." The judge said slamming the mallet down to his wooden desk. I felt tears roll down my cheeks.

"You can't do this! I'm the queen! You have no rights!" I pleaded, trying to get rid of the fear in my voice.

"Not anymore," A guard chuckled. Another two grabbed my by my arms and forced me to my feet. Dragging me to my dungeon cell. All was lost. I was going to die... I don't want to die. What did I do to deserve this?! I need to escape! I need to find a way out! I looked at the guards wondering if I could bribe them with money... Would they accept it? I didn't know... what if it didn't work though?

"P-please don't kill me!" I cried to them "I-I'll do anything! I'll give you my money!" I pleaded to them. They both smirked.

"You hear that?" One of the guards asked his friend. "She thinks she can bribe us for money."

"Please!" I cried trying to persuade them. "I'll do anything!" I sobbed. They shoved me into my cell, laughing cruelly as they walked away. I felt myself fall to my knees the skin breaking as it hit the cold stone… I cried into my hands both from the pain of my once perfect knees, and from fear. How did this happen? Everything had been so perfect before... now I was going to die and there was nothing I could do about it. I felt the tears flow down my cheeks like rivers of grief. The tear's dropped to the ground as fear and grief just flooded through me. I needed to get out. I need to escape... somehow… I heard a tapping on the bars in front of me. I looked up slightly to see who or what it was. I was surprised to see a tall man with fiery red hair that was tied to stand up with a green bandana, he wore commoner farmers clothes of browns and tans, and work boots. He had a singular green eye and an eye patch covering the other eye. He grinned and waved slightly, holding up some keys. He put a finger on his lips, telling me to stay quiet. I nodded slowly and shakily. Who was he? I had seen him at the court… He did look sort of sorry… But… Why was he doing this? Why was he helping me? Was it a trap? The man quietly opened the door and walked in, offering me a hand.

"Come on. We gotta hurry. Those guards won't stay unconscious for long." he whispered. I nodded and took his large rough hand, it had many blisters on it, probably from farming… His voice was very soft and gentle though, not gruff like I would expect from a farmer. He pulled me onto my feet and pulled me out of the cell. "We're gonna have to climb out the window." He said. "I'm guessing you have no idea how to climb, right?" I nodded bashfully, rubbing the back of my neck.

"W-why are you trying to help me anyways?" I asked.

"I'll explain later alright? For now though, you're gonna have to trust me." He smiled slightly. Without warning, he lifted me up onto his back. "Hold on tight." He said, beginning to climb out of the window. I clutched his muscular shoulders tightly, squeaking in fear when I looked down, holding him even tighter. He climbed down the castle wall and landed lightly in the gardens. He shifted the way he was holding me so he was now holding me bridal style. I felt my cheeks grow red, his commoner was holding me, a queen like his bride? What was wrong with this situation? He began running, holding me so I wouldn't fall. What was going on with my life? I clutched him tighter, afraid to fall, still not sure if I could trust him... He slowed down slightly when he reached a horse that was waiting for him. "You know how to ride a horse right?" He asked.

"O-of course I do!" I said a bit indignantly, still stammering a bit, though in truth I had no fucking idea how to ride a horse.

"Good." He said happily, placing me onto the horses back and getting on in front of me. "Wrap your arms around my waist and hang on tight."

"Now why in heavens should I do that?" I objected. "I don't know who you are!"

"Well, would you rather stay here and get beheaded?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine... " I grumbled and hesitantly wrapped my arms around his thin waist. He smelt like the farms. It was a bit gross and his back was sweaty, ugh.

"Thank you." He said with a small sigh. "Let's go." The horse neighed and started galloping away. I squeaked feeling my stomach lurch, I had never actually ridden a horse before, I always rode in carriages… Those were slower and comfy... The horse slowed after a while. I looked around and saw that we were in the farmland of the kingdom. The man stopped the horse in front of one of the small cottages. It was a rather shaggy place, very dirty, there were animals like pigs, chickens and cows roaming the farm, I crinkled my nose in a bit of disgust.

"Is… Is _this _where you live?" I asked a bit wearily.

"Yep." He grinned, sliding off the horse. He helped me down to the ground. "I know it's not what you're used to. But, it'll do. Besides we do need help with work down here anyways," he chuckled.

"You're expecting me, a high class queen, to work my tail off here on a farm?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, I knew I was getting a bit cocky but really? How could one as fine as myself work on a farm fit for peasants? He sighed in exasperation.

"Look. You're not the queen anymore. They were gonna kill you. So that throne ain't yours no more." He scolded. I couldn't help but to glare at my feet slightly, my hand grasping my arm.

"Why did you help me?" I asked suddenly.

"Maybe I'll tell you the reason some day. For now, I don't think you're ready for it." The man sighed. "Now come on, we gotta get you out of those clothes and into something else." I nodded slowly, and walked, or rather limped after him, after all, my knee was still cut from the stone of the dungeons. He led me into the small cottage, reaching into a cupboard of sorts and pulling out some clothes. He handed them to me. "Put them on." I nodded reluctantly.

"Where should I change?" I asked, not wanting to dress in front of the likes of a peasant. He pointed to a separate room. I nodded and walked into the room with the peasant clothes, then I began changing in a secluded spot in the room where the man wouldn't be able to see me. He had given me a long brown peasant dress that looked like it had some sort of white apron like piece of cloth attached to it. There was also a bonnet. Simple peasantry wear... I walked out of the room, holding my old clothes in my arms.

"Okay. Give those to me." He said, outstretching an arm. I nodded and handed him my old, preferable clothes.

"May I at least ask your name?" I sighed with an arched eyebrow.

"Lavi Bookman." He replied. I nodded. At least I knew what to call him other than the many insults that formed in my mind. "By the way, if gramps asks who you are, don't say anything. Let me come up with something." I nodded. "Good. Now I'm gonna burn these." Lavi said, looking at my old clothes. I blinked a few times.

"Do you know how expensive those were!" I cried. I at least had fine taste in my clothing.

"And do you know what will happen if they're found?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I remained quiet. "Oh, and we're gonna have to cut your hair shorter too," he said with a slight smirk.

"What!?" I roared. I heard him laugh.

"Long hair is bad for farm work. It'll get caught in stuff." He explained.

"But I like my hair!" I protested indignantly.

"Do you like living?" He asked.

"Yes, but-" I tried to continue my protest but he cut me off.

"Then stop your complaining and deal with it!" He took my arm and sat me down in a chair, grabbing some scissors. I grumbled irritably, feeling my hair become cut from my skull strand by strand until it was neck length. Hanging just above my shoulders. Then he threw my old clothes into a fireplace and lit them on fire. "Welcome to your new life."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry this took a while! But this is showing more of a spark if you know what I mean ;) anywho! ENJOY!**

**Tainted Heart Chapter Four:**

I awoke the next morning, praying everything had been just a bad dream and I was back in my castle, in my fancy bed and dresses, with servants tending to my every need. But no. That's not my case at all. Brown, splintery wooden walls coated my vision, tendrils of spiders cobwebs littering the corners. I sat up slowly, my muscles aching a bit from the uncomfortable mattress. I groaned then realizing I was in peasant rags… Joy to the world... Where was the man who saved me... what was his name again? Lavi? Yeah. That's what it was. Where was Lavi?

I looked around the room in surprise, blinking a few times. I walked out of the room, looking for the red head. Then it dawned upon me. What if he only took me so he hold ransom for me!? Then again... who would want to pay money for me if they wanted me dead? They would pay money to get me back to kill me… They want justice… They aren't going to take my absence lightly. I sighed heavily. What was I going to do? I could run for it… Right? I crept out of the room, looking around for any signs of people.

"Hey! Sleeping beauty is finally awake." a voice called brightly. I flinched slightly then sighed in relief when I realized it was Lavi. I looked over to where his voice called from. He was peaked out of the barn, waving his hand at me. I looked over at him and waved, walking over, feeling the heat of dawns rays against my skin, my feet bare against the rocky dirt making me half hobble to the barn. "How'd ya sleep?" Lavi asked, leaning on his pitchfork.

"Alright I guess," I said, shrugging. Screw elegacy at this point.

"Great. Ya hungry? Lenalee just brought me some fresh cheese." I thought for a moment then nodded.

"Is Lenalee your wife or somethin?" I asked curiously, I didn't really know why, but I got the urge to ask it was almost like a strong… Jealousy was it? Eh… Maybe cause he is waited on unlike how I am now. A criminal. Lavi burst out laughing.

"Lenalee? My wife? That's a good one!" He laughed. "As if Komui would ever let anyone marry her. Nah. She's just a good friend. If anything, Allen's her future husband." I nodded, though I felt something like relief wash over me. God, what was happening with my life!? What next? Mystical dragons!? "Anyway, are you hungry or not?" Lavi asked.

"Sure, I could go for something," I shrugged.

"Follow me then. I'll introduce you to the barn animals while I'm at it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you're gonna work during your stay," he chuckled.

"What!? This is outrageous!" I shouted. Lavi sighed softly.

"If you want to stay here instead of being on the streets. You must work." Lavi said.

"But-!" I started but he cut me off.

"No buts, unless you want to give me a kiss," he said with a slightly perverted look.

"Me. Give you a kiss?" I said with a raised eyebrow, my dainty nose crinkled ever so slightly in disgust. "like that would happen, you wish loverboy" I scoffed. He snickered in amusement.

"Just kidding."

"_Suuuuuure_," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. He rolled his eyes, snickering softly. "So what in the gods name and I supposed to do?" I asked with a sigh, raising an eyebrow, and setting my hands on my hips.

"First off. Eat. Then I'll start you on some work." Lavi said. I nodded. "C'mon," he said and guided me inside the house and sat me down at the table where he set some cow milk and sunnyside up eggs. I had never really had something like this before… After all this was peasants food... Something brushed up against my leg, making me jump slightly. I looked around to see what it was. Lavi looked at me. "What's wrong?" He asked. It was a black cat with a silver cross on its head. It's tail brushed up against my leg.

"You have a cat?" I asked.

"Ya," he chuckled "she's my best mouser." The cat trotted up to Lavi and nuzzled against his leg. "Hey Lulu Bell. Here for your milk?" he chuckled. The she-cat meowed in response. He poured a saucer full of milk and placed in front of Lulu Bell. The black cat began to lap it up with a purr. I felt a small giggle escape my lips, this cat was pretty cute. Once Lulu finished, she stretched with a yawn and trotted off again. "Oh look, you do have emotions," Lavi chuckled.

"Silence," I grumbled, crossing my arms over my chest and turning my head away.

"Yes your highness." He chuckled teasingly. I rolled my eyes at him and took a bite out of my breakfast.

"Lavi!" A male voice called. Lavi look at the doorway to see who had called his name. I turned my head wondering who this person was. A boy with white hair and grey eyes walked in. I looked down letting my hair shield my face. What if he told the guards where I was? The whitette walked up to Lavi.

"Did you sneak away from Cross again?" Lavi asked with a raised brow.

"Maybe… " The male muttered bashfully.

"He's gonna be mad Allen," Lavi smirked.

"Ya, ya…" Allen grumbled. Allen's eyes fell on me.

"Who's this?" He asked a hint of curiosity in his tone.

"This is Mika, she's gonna be staying here and helping out on the farm," Lavi said.

"Hi, my name's Allen Walker," Allen introduced. I gave him a smile.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Mika." I introduced.

"Wow," Allen blinked "You're really polite." I heard Lavi snort.

"Why thank you," I smiled. Allen smiled slightly and nodded. I felt myself snicker when Lavi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. I couldn't help giggling softly at Lavi. It was as if he was jealous. It was kinda cute. I decided to use this as taunt fuel.

"Aw, is someone jealous?" I purred.

"Like hell," Lavi muttered, I smirked in amusement. Allen looked behind him.

"Oh crap," he said "if he asks if I was here, you never saw me." He said hurriedly, hiding in a pile of hay. A man with long red hair walked into the barn.

"Hey Cross," Lavi greeted.

"Have you seen my apprentice?" Cross asked. Lavi shrugged. But I didn't like lying… So I didn't say anything I didn't want Allen to be hurt by Cross… Cross sighed and looked at me.

"Hello gorgeous," he purred. I rolled my eyes and looked away from him. "C'mon sweetheart, give me a kiss," he purred.

"Excuse me, but I have standards." I replied. "And those standards don't include you," I told him. He seemed to growl while Lavi snickered. Cross sighed softly.

"Tim. Find Allen." He said. A small, golden bird… No ball like thing with wings and horns flew from his head and for the hay pile. It dived into the pile and a cry of pain was heard as it pulled Allen out by his hair.

"Good day," Cross said before grabbing Allen's ear and guiding him out of the property.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Allen cried.

"Sorry Allen, better luck next time!" Lavi called after his friend. I giggled slightly. Lavi sighed then turned to me. "Alright, follow me, I'll start you out with milking the cows," he said.

"Okay…" I said slowly, standing and following the tall red head. He lead me to a milk cow who stood her head in a bucket of hay.

"Alright, this is what you do," he said as he took a bucket and sat on the stood, putting the bucket under the cows udder. I watched patiently as he started pulling the udders, cow milk starting to fill the bucket. Then he stood up and motioned for me to try it. I looked at the cow in disgust.

"No," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms. Lavi sighed and shook his head and forced me to sit down, his strong muscular arms wrapping around my shoulders and gripping my hands, forcing them to milk the cow. "But I don't want to! It's filthy!" I whined.

"Too bad, besides, you're gonna get used to it eventually," he purred. I pouted and allowed him to guide my hands. His arms were quite nice to feel as he did so… He guided my hands, making them milk the cow. I soon found myself lost in his scent and warmth. Before I knew it, we'd finished, his warm arms were painstakingly unraveled from mine.  
"See? That wasn't so bad." Lavi smirked. I looked at him, a bit dazed, his wonderful scent still in my nostrils.

"I-I guess not…" I muttered.

"Exactly. Now… We gotta harvest the fruit before gramps comes home." Lavi sighed. I nodded, standing up and following him out to the gardens, they weren't pretty like the ones at my old palace, they were simple food gardens with stuff like cabbage, wheat, carrots, potatoes and other farmers vegetables. He handed me a basket. "You can pick apples, I'll start with the corn." He said. I nodded and walked over to the apple trees. _I guess this isn't so bad…_ I thought as I began to pick ripe apples from the tree. It was kinda fun actually… I wondered if every day I could live in peace like this… On the farm… Maybe I'd get used to the life style...


End file.
